disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Bad Hair Day (Phineas and Ferb)
"Bad Hair Day" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Candace gets a bad haircut and must rely on Phineas and Ferb's hair growing machine to correct it before she attends the Endangered Animal Benefit with Jeremy and his mom. However, when Candace turns up the power, her hair grows much more than expected and she is mistaken for a rare tangerine orangutan. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz is developing his Very, Very Bad-inator. Plot Stacy is running over to the Flynn-Fletcher house to the aid of Candace for a matter that appears to be urgent. She opens the door to Candace's room to find her crying and panicking over her hair, which is cut in a distorted manner. She explains that she'd attempted to give herself a haircut for an endangered species benefit which would be attended by Jeremy and Mrs. Johnson and expresses blame towards a hair-styling video on the internet for how it had turned out. Phineas and Ferb enter the room, both drinking from glasses of water which they comically spit out upon sight of their sister. Candace, displeased with their presence, demands them to leave her and Stacy alone, but Phineas offers to help her restore her hair. Perry the Platypus heads off and hops into a bird nest on a tree. The nest slides into a hole in the trunk and takes him into his lair. There, Major Monogram tells him that strange things have been going on at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, mainly that Doofenshmirtz has frequently been revisiting his basement and collecting parts from his old machines, as reported by Carl, who had scouted there. At the same time, Phineas and Ferb have finished the growth machine. They advise Candace to sit on the chair with the machine over her head on setting 5 for 30 minutes before leaving the room. Shortly later, Candace gets a call on her cellphone, which is indicated by a ringtone reminiscent to a critically endangered species known as Tangerine Orangutans. Jeremy tells her that the benefit would begin soon and he'd be picking her up in ten minutes. Candace, seeking to avoid being caught unprepared, tells Stacy to raise the setting to from 5 to 20, supposing it would get the job done faster and wouldn't be there if it wasn't meant to be used. Stacy complies, and as Candace expects, her hair is restored instantly. However, as she prepares to leave, a single strand of hair is shown breaching from the skin on her neck. Perry enters Doofenshmirtz's lair to hear him playing on a pipe organ. The platypus runs toward him preparing to attack him but falls through a trapdoor in the floor and ends up stuck in the pipe organ. Doofenshmirtz explains that his latest contraption, dubbed 'Very Bad-Inator' had been forged from old parts from previously used -inators and has yet to know what it does but hopes as he activates it above the city, that its function is evil. Meanwhile, Candace enters the benefit with Jeremy and Mrs. Johnson. They take a seat at a table right as Candace grows hair on her legs. When Jeremy warns Candace that she has something he perceives as food on her lip, she runs to a nearby table and snatches up a spoon. She lets out a panicked scream upon seeing her reflection on the spoon, which indicates that she has grown a mustache. An old couple seated at the table appears to be confused and Candace ducks under the table to hide from them. Once there, she calls Phineas through her cell phone to complain about the effects of the machine. Phineas, who is at the time at the dinner table, asks Linda whether he could be excused. Dr. Doofenshmirtz is flying his hover vehicle above Danville with the Very Bad-Inator, preparing to activate it. At the same time, he banks it from side to side, rudely playing around with his nemesis, who is still trapped in a separated section of the pipe organ. Candace uses the table as cover as she navigates the dining room and auditorium where the benefit is being held. She makes her way backstage as the benefit begins and, thinking she'd be safe from being seen there, throws the table, inadvertently knocking out a scientist who'd be presenting himself for the benefit. There is a massive growth spurt of hair all over her body as the curtains roll up and she is quickly mistaken by Mrs. Johnson as a tangerine orangutan. Candace makes a run for it and animal control is called to the museum. Phineas and Ferb arrive with a hair-removing air-blaster as she climbs to the roof and up a pole. While Doofenshmirtz fiddles with the honey scooper in a jar of honey, Perry breaks free and seizes control of the hovercraft. During the struggle, the honey is spilled on Dr. Doofenshmirtz. An animal control officer arrives on the roof of the museum with a tranquilizer gun and aims the weapon at Candace, who is still on the pole. However, he misses. The dart ricochets until it ends up in his posterior. He hands the tranquilizer to Mrs. Johnson before collapsing. Reluctant to fire the weapon, she first reads through the instruction manual. As she reads, Phineas fires the hair-remover. The mass of extra hair Candace had grown is blown off and her normal hairstyle is restored. She slides down from the pole. Perry had seized control of the hovercraft and is maneuvering it so that Doofenshmirtz can't attempt to regain control. At its nose, he struggles to maintain balance but falls off as soon as he is buffeted by Candace's hair, which sticks to him because of the honey. He stops his fall against the pole on the museum's roof right as Mrs. Johnson finishes up reading the tranquilizer's instruction manual. Having missed the chain of events in the previous moments and still mistaking the being with a mass of auburn hair as the tangerine orangutan, she aims the weapon at him and fires, scoring a direct hit in the evil scientist's posterior. He loses grip of the pole and falls, only to be accidentally caught by Candace. Mrs. Johnson congratulates her for being able to catch it, but Candace remains perplexed as to how it got there. However, the perplexion vanishes when Jeremy expresses that she had impressed him. Doofenshmirtz finds himself in a reserve for tangerine orangutans and begins to sing daizilly about the events of the previous night, before again collapsing and losing consciousness. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl Songs *Flawless Girl (instrumental) *With a Dart Goofs *Stacy claimed that she has never said "Where's Perry?", even if she did in Put That Putter Away. However, this may either taken place before that episode, or Stacy has forgotten to have said it due to her lack of focus. *When Stacy is going to sit next to Candace in her room, the mirror lamp is seen behind Stacy's eye. *Candace says the event that she and Jeremy are going to takes place in the afternoon. However, the event is shown taking place at night. *When Major Monogram was talking to Perry, one can see the nest and an intact egg. But when Perry was leaving, the egg has broken in half. *Jeremy's shoes changed from black to green while standing in the entrance of the museum. *At one point in the museum Candace knocks a cup over to reach for a spoon, but the cup is there later as it gets knocked over again. *When Stacy says "Where's Perry?", Candace's laptop disappears. *When Perry is tilting Doofenshmirtz's flying platform, the Picnic Basket falls off, but Perry is standing on it to use the controls. *When Doofenshmirtz is activating the Very-Bad-Inator, the pipe behind the controls is gold, but turns gray in the next scene. *When Phineas shot Candace with the Hair Remover, ALL of Candace's hair should have fallen off. Trivia *While Doofenshmirtz was singing Shot in the Butt with a Dart, he mentioned that he'd lose consciousness in 17 seconds which was right. * Candace's phone-tune is an orangutan sound. Previously, it was Do Nothing Day in "Backyard Aquarium". * Doofenshmirtz says "Is this hair?" when he gets covered in hair, which is what Candace said when she fell in the dumpster full of hair in "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted!". * The Danville Tangerine Orangutan Preserve's waterfall is exactly the same waterfall Candace fell in while visiting Hawaii during "Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation". * Candace makes a reasoning calculating the time for her hairdresser to finish redoing her hair the same way she and Stacy calculated the time their Lamb Cobbler would be baked in "Moon Farm". * The Flawless Girl theme from "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister" played during the online hair video. * Doofenshmirtz' Very-Very-Bad-Inator is, as his explanation suggests, made of numerous -inators from earlier episodes. One of the obvious parts would be the container for the Stain-inator that holds the giant paintballs. Gallery